Their third date
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Just something cute and sexy I came up with. Rotta and Hera Syndulla have been dating for a while, and Rotta feels its time to consummate their relationship. However, it's his first time and he is nervous and unsure of himself in the prescence of a female. Hera, however, has some suggestions to make him a little more relaxed...rated M for sexytime.


**THEIR THIRD DATE: a Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Just a little something that hopefully comes off as cute and sexy. Rotta and Hera Syndulla have fallen in love, and their third date ends in a night to remember…rated M for sex between a humanoid Twi'lek and a Hutt and BDSM-style roleplay between consenting adults. Adults only.**

"Thank you so much for dinner, Rotta, dear." Hera said as she kissed him, making the Hutt blush as she snuggled closer to him while she hung a bag on the hook on his home. "It was heavenly. A great way to end the evening."

The thunder outside his home on Daluuj was comically timed, lighting up the Hutt's face as his cold blood ran to his cheeks and outlined his happiness in a comical reddish color. Hera's green skin was illuminated in the lightning, accentuating the lovely Twi'lek in a blue dress before him. Her astromech, C1-10P, or Chopper, had accompanied her, which slightly alleviated Rotta's nervousness, but he still felt a little shy about what tonight entailed.

"You're welcome." Rotta said, a nervous look on his large face as his green-skinned Twi'lek girlfriend snuggled up to his frigid skin. "I wasn't sure if you'd like my cooking."

"Are you kidding? It was wonderful." Hera said with a sigh as she brushed her long lekku back over her shoulders. "The pasta was so well made, and the mushrooms and eels only enhanced the whole thing. You've definitely made my evening."

She stretched back, her muscular frame cracking slightly as she did so. Rotta blushed as he took in the sight of her lovely green skin and perfect figure, accentuated by her powder-blue dress. Hera's firm breasts were slightly plump but not voluptuous, her hips wide and firm from combat, supporting a perfect frame of muscle and supple green flesh. Her legs were strong and long, perfectly balancing her body upon her feet. Hera's lekku were long and healthy, with white line patterns tattooed on them, and the sight of her lovely face between them only made his heart beat faster. Rotta had met her while a rebel base on Daluuj was being constructed, and had eventually fallen in love with her strong personality and cheerful demeanor. Hera had even saved him from a lake-worm that had almost devoured _The Ghost_, flying gracefully around it and blasting it to ashes just as it was about to swallow the Hutt whole. The two of them had dated twice before, which had been spread out over a year due to Hera's work in the New Republic. Rotta was so shy that all they had done was kiss and hold hands, but tonight, he felt a need for…a little more. However, he didn't know how to ask her.

"You've been pretty quiet this evening." Hera said, teasingly draping herself over his shoulder and kissing his neck. "Was today so boring there's nothing much to say?"

"No, not at all!" Rotta said, wrapping an arm around Hera and hugging her close.

Hera raised an eyebrow, or rather, where an eyebrow would be if Twi'leks had eyebrows. Hers were stenciled on, like some females of her species did as a fashion choice, and they worked especially well in expressing herself in certain predicaments, like right now.

"Come on, I can tell something's bothering you." Hera said as she stroked his arms. "What is it? You can tell me, baby."

Rotta took a deep breath as Chopper beeped and looked at both of them, with Hera petting his dome.

"Even Chopper can tell, and he's a droid." Hera said as she held Rotta's large hands in her own smaller, pliable hands, kissing his large lips gently. "Rotta, what's troubling you?"

"Hera…this is our third date." Rotta said as he looked into her adorable eyes with his own large, yellowish ones.

"And?" Hera asked, carefully brushing her lekku behind her shoulders.

Rotta gulped.

"Well…isn't it a custom to…consummate…a relationship after three dates?" he asked, his skin blushing a deep red color.

Hera giggled girlishly, surprising Rotta. His girlfriend had never expressed herself so outwardly before, and she was quite adorable when she giggled.

"Well, usually, yes." Hera said, blushing slightly as she snuggled into him. "Granted, we haven't had much time for dating. What with the Alliance missions and taking out those Imperial stragglers who don't realize they've lost the war, it's been what, almost a year?"

"Pretty much exactly one year." Rotta said, nervously clasping his hands together. "Tomorrow's our one-year anniversary."

Hera gasped, placing a hand over her lovely lips.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" she said, screwing her eyes shut in frustration. "I'm sorry baby, I guess I just lost track of time."

"It's okay." Rotta said as he squeezed her hands. "You work so hard, I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone loses track of time once in a while."

"Thanks." Hera said as she squeezed his hands in return. "Happy anniversary, dear."

Rotta blushed as Hera kissed him, snuggling closer to his sticky mass. He loved this feeling, the snuggling they did often, the feeling of her warm body against his own cold-blooded one, the twitch of her lekku when he stroked them, the sound of her voice…Rotta shuddered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Hera asked, pulling back and looking into Rotta's huge, golden eyes.

"Yes, it's just…" Rotta said as Hera placed a hand over his chest.

"Baby, your heart's pounding!" Hera said as she gasped, reaching into her powder-blue dress and taking out a heartbeat sensor. "Your heart rate is double the rate for a Hutt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" Rotta said as he took a deep breath, Hera placing a hand on his chest to help him relax. "…I'm a little nervous."

"About spending the night together?" Hera said as she pressed the sensor to his chest and guided him through a set of breathing exercises.

"Well, that's part of it." Rotta said as he took a deep breath and let it out. "I've never…done this before."

"Never with a humanoid?" Hera asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a little as she noticed his heart rate slowing slightly.

"Never with anybody." Rotta said, taking another deep breath as Hera gasped.

"Rotta?" Hera said, looking shocked as she put a hand on his arm. "Oh, baby, this is your first time?"

Rotta nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I've never even mated with anyone of my species." He said as he clasped his huge hands together. "I just…I guess I'm just scared."

Hera kissed Rotta gently, his cold, clammy skin feeling wonderful against her skin as she hugged him tightly. She gently stroked his face with her fingers, kissing his chins. Rotta felt a lot more relaxed now, his tension easing somewhat as he felt her gentle hands on his body.

"It's okay Rotta, I understand." Hera said, placing a lovely kiss upon his lips. "Your first time being intimate with a loved one would be scary to anyone. But there's no pressure on you for anything."

She stroked down to his hands and held them both, squeezing them as she looked into his huge eyes. Rotta felt so comfortable with her, so at ease. Hera just seemed to relax him by her mere presence alone, and Chopper's beeping and gentle nudging of his side in an astromech's version of a hug seemed to relax him even more.

"If you don't want to do this, I understand." Hera said as she rubbed his arm, her lekku twitching as he held her head in his huge hand, moving down to her shoulder. "It's perfectly natural to be nervous before having sex, for any species."

"That's not it, I do want to do this…" Rotta said as he held Hera tightly, placing one huge hand on her hip and one on her shoulder. "…but I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm any good, I don't know how a humanoid would make love…and I don't want to disappoint you."

Hera kissed him again, making him close his eyes in bliss. Chopper beeped out a droid version of what must be **'D'aaaw!'** before his optic receptor turned pink, wheeling around in comical circles.

"I just wish I was a humanoid." Rotta said as he looked down at the ground. "Then maybe I could mate with you as you would be used to."

"Rotta, it's okay." Hera said as she held his hands in her own. "Nobody is expecting anything of you that you can't change, nobody is judging you, and it's only the two of us in the privacy of your home. Whether you are humanoid or not doesn't matter. Besides…I have a few…inclinations…towards Hutts myself."

Rotta blinked in surprise as Hera blushed, turning away with a teasing smile.

"You see…" Hera said as she kissed his hands. "…when I was a child, the Empire occupied Ryloth, my home world. They treated my people horribly, enslaved most of them and killed the rest."

Hera paused as she hugged Rotta close, sighing.

"The way they treated their slaves was horrible. They murdered my mother, which led to my father, Cham, creating a resistance against the Empire." Hera said as she snuggled into Rotta's arms. "I felt frustrated that my father neglected me when I was young, and he in turn was mad at me for taking care of Chopper instead of helping with the resistance. He even called him a second-rate junk pile, which really hurt both my feelings and Chopper's. And to top it off, he even got mad at me when I joined up with the rebellion instead of his rag-tag resistance faction. Whether it was lustful teenage ignorance or rebellion, I…had a favorite fantasy as…a Hutt's slave girl."

Rotta gasped, looking at Hera as she kissed his large lips. His surprise was palpable, and Hera smiled as she hugged him.

"I would often dress up when he wasn't at home, wearing these skimpy costumes and dancing around so that the neighbors saw me through the windows." Hera said as she snuggled into Rotta. "Sometimes, I'd even wear them when he was home, just to get him all stacked off. Dad was mad at me supposedly promoting slavery of my people, but I was a rebellious, hormonal teenager, so he figured it was a phase I was going through. He was wrong. This fantasy of mine persisted all through my teens to my adult years. I know that slavery in real life is horrible, but the idea of being enslaved, bound in chains and kept at the whim of another has always aroused me on some level."

"And…do you know what…the Hutts do to their slave girls in real life?" Rotta asked, holding her gently in his arms.

"Yes, all too well." Hera said as she kissed him. "Princess Leia's account of her time being kept by Jabba has informed lots of people about the perils facing Hutt slaves."

"Yes, I read it just recently." Rotta said, motioning towards a bookshelf with a book made of waterproof plastic-paper titled **'A Woman in Gold: or, how I survived enslavement by Jabba Desijic Tiure. By Princess Leia Organa Solo'**. "Including some of the side stories, like the one about what happened to that poor girl Jess, and that other girl, Lyn Me. Are you telling me…you want to be enslaved like that?"

"Well, some of it. It's not like it's my first time with a male, and I do enjoy a little creative roleplay." Hera said as she held him gently. "It could be a nice way to ease into our first time, treat it like a game so as not to get too wound up and concerned about making sure it's 'done right'. There is no right or wrong way to have sex, just as long as it's fully consensual and as long you don't hurt me…too badly."

"Isn't there…some kind of taboo around, you know…inclinations like these?" Rotta said, nervously smiling.

"Yes, but that only makes it more fun." Hera said as she kissed him. "If you don't want to, though, that's fine. I know this is potentially our first time being together, and-"

"No, it does interest me. And if you really want to, then I will." Rotta said as he gulped. "Just…tell me if you don't like what I'm doing. Promise me you will tell me."

"I promise." Hera said, hugging him close. "And don't worry, I'm open-minded. I will at least try…anything."

Rotta took a deep breath, pulling back and looking into Hera's lovely eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at her as she stood in her lovely dress. Rotta admitted that he had at least fantasized about holding a woman in such a submissive position, albeit much more gently than his father would have done.

"Okay, if you really want this." Rotta said as he held Hera's hands in his own. "Just remember, the safeword is 'stop'."

"Well then, what is your first order…master?" Hera whispered, smiling sensually.

Rotta looked at the bag his girlfriend had brought, then at Chopper, who had been watching the couple with an innocence of a droid not programmed to know about sex.

"First, tell your master the contents of that bag." He said in mock assertion, his huge eyes staring into Hera's.

"A little something to slip into for tonight, master." Hera said as she picked up the bag. "Your slave hopes it will please you."

"Then put it on." Rotta said, rubbing his hands together. "Decorate your body for your master."

Hera started to walk towards the refresher until Rotta cleared his throat.

"Yes, master?" she asked, teasingly smiling at her boyfriend.

"You shall change right here, so that I may see your lovely body." Rotta said, smirking at the over-the-top dialogue he was using.

Hera also giggled at the pretentious language, and slowly unzipped her dress, her pale green skin slowly coming into view as Rotta gulped and licked his lips. She kept her back to him while she slowly slid the dress off of her shoulders and allowed it to pool at her ankles. Rotta watched as she twirled in her lacy pink and blue lingerie, her lovely breasts held firmly upwards for his viewing pleasure. Hera flexed her back and closed her eyes, turning her back on Rotta as she stepped out of her high heels and slowly unclipped her brasserie, the lacy garment dropping to the ground as her lovely back was left bare without the straps running across it. Rotta gulped as she twirled, covering her bare breasts with her arms in a pretense of shyness and shame.

"Take off your panties." Rotta rumbled, his deep, gravelly voice making Hera close her eyes in arousal. "And turn around and bend over when you do so."

"Yes, mater." Hera said as she grasped the waistband of her underpants, bending forwards.

She slowly slid the arousing garment down her thighs, exposing her womanhood and anal entrance for his viewing pleasure. Rotta felt his tail and hidden humanoid genitals tightening in pleasure as Hera removed the garment entirely, tossing it into the pile of clothing behind her and standing with her hands on her hips. Hera was now completely naked, her lekku twitching in anticipation of what Rotta would do next. She noticed him slithering towards her and licking his lips.

"So lovely…" he said as he circled her, kissing her bare flesh and picking up the bag she had set down earlier. "…now shave your hairs and put on the contents of this bag, so that your master might gaze upon your lovely body."

"Please, master. Your slave has been shamed enough!" Hera said in mock indignity, smirking slightly at the cheesy words she spoke.

"Shave your body and put it on!" Rotta commanded, clapping his hands together as Chopper beeped in protest, moving forwards.

"Don't worry, Chopper. We're only playing." Hera said as the droid halted, with Rotta looking at him nervously. "This is all of my own will, don't be so protective."

"Are you sure you want to do this with him here?" Rotta asked, looking at Hera as she petted the droid's dome and began shaving in the adjoining bathroom, in full view of her boyfriend with no concern of privacy.

"Does he bother you, dear master?" Hera asked, standing nude before her boyfriend as she ran the laser trimmer over her vulva, legs and armpits.

"No, not at all. I don't really mind myself, it's just…" Rotta said, rubbing his hands together. "…I guess I'm worried about you feeling comfortable. I know humans like to have privacy when they make love, and-"

"I've known Chopper for a long time, master. And besides, he's a droid." Hera said as she finished shaving and kissed Chopper's dome. "He doesn't feel shame or arousal from sexuality because to him, it's just another action to observe. He won't judge me or you or anyone else for doing what every sentient being does in the privacy of their homes whenever they want."

She kissed Rotta and picked up the bag, teasingly applying skin cream and aftershave to her naked body before walking behind a changing screen and playfully turning on the lights, allowing her silhouette to be seen putting on her new costume.

"You don't happen to own a restraining bolt, do you?" Hera asked as she stepped into the bottom half, her silhouette flexing sensually as she slid on the clothing Rotta provided for her.

"Yes, why?" Rotta asked as Chopper turned towards him, seemingly giving him the look of a father talking to his daughter's boyfriend whom he didn't trust.

"Because then, it removes any chance of being rescued." Hera said as she pulled on the top of her costume. "Chopper can be handy, and he could easily rescue your slave with any of the many tools at his disposal."

Chopper beeped a reply and extended a series of tools from his body, making Rotta chuckle a little.

"Then I shall make sure he does not interfere with your conduct as my concubine, Kun'chee." Rotta rumbled, making Hera gasp playfully at the derogatory word for his pretend slave. "I shall make sure he obeys my whim alone."

He pulled out a restraining bolt and droid caller, slithering towards Chopper as he beeped comically in protest.

"Please master, Chopper cannot be separated from me!" Hera begged playfully as she looked over the changing screen.

"The droid needs to learn." Rotta rumbled as he attached the bolt to Chopper, pressing a button and making a bolt pulse through the droid's body, paralyzing him. "And you, my slave…continue with your transformation. I would very much like to see you in that costume and makeup now."

"Yes, my master." Hera said, false tears in her eyes as she continued changing. "Please do not hurt him."

"Only if you obey me, Kahnkee." Rotta said as he watched Hera slide the last piece of her costume onto her lovely green body. "Now, come out and show me the body that has hidden from me for so long."

Hera strutted out from behind the changing screen, swaying her firm hips to show off her exposed body. Rotta licked his lips playfully, drinking in the sight of his girlfriend's body.

"I will obey…master." Hera said, bowing low and puckering her lips.

Hera was wearing a webbed bra top with straps winding around her chest and shoulders like a spider web made of lace, with a similar design for the bottom skirt she wore. The outfit was metallic, like some slave costumes, composed of bronzed iron to symbolize her status as a warrior. The bra top had the symbol of the Republic molded onto the cups, in the same style as a Hutt might do to a slave girl to mock her former allegiance. The straps wound around her back like a cocoon, symbolizing her restrained status and showing off her lovely shoulder blades, honed from years of combat. The bottom was a miniskirt made of the same webbing, reaching down barely down to her knees. She wore no panties underneath the skirt and wore high-heeled shoes to allow her bottom to sway sexily. Hera also wore a harness on her head, much like the ones Twi'lek's traditionally wore. However, this one was made of Kevlar-like armor mesh and had the symbol of the Desijic Tijure clan molded upon a medallion placed in the front to symbolize his pretend ownership of her. Hera's lekku were also adorned with bracelets to accentuate them, the gold shimmering as she moved. She even wore a collar and chain, which she handed over to Rotta to attach to his throne/bed. Hera had known all the little details of Hutt slaves, and she was well prepared for tonight.

"So beautiful…" Rotta said, his voice softening from his pretend assertion. "…now, dance for me. Or would you prefer Chopper be destroyed?"

Hera blushed slightly and looked a little sad.

"Well, actually…" she said as she placed a hand over her webbed bikini top. "…I actually can't dance, baby. My parents were pretty disappointed in me, a Twi'lek who can't dance…on Ryloth, that's pretty shameful."

"Then I will teach you, my slave." Rotta said as he tugged her chains. "Twirl and sway, do whatever comes naturally."

"Yes, master." Hera said as she slowly started to dance.

She spun around like a ballerina, the miniskirt fluffing up as she did so. Her lekku swung around and curled around her neck, the decorations adorning them shimmering sexily. She danced by swaying and gyrating, thrusting her medium-sized breasts into her boyfriend's face as Rotta blushed slightly. Hera did a split on a table nearby, throwing her head back and stumbling slightly as she did so.

"Sorry, just a little off-balance." Hera said, blushing as she adjusted her bra top, which had slipped slightly, exposing her dark nipples.

"That's okay, Kahnkee." Rotta said, suddenly clapping his hand over his mouth when he realized the sexist name he had called his girlfriend. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you-"

"That's okay, I actually like that word when it comes from you." Hera said as she tightened her bra, continuing her dance. "Call me a Kun'chee and a Schutta for all I care, I like it. I know we're just playing, don't worry."

She spun around and kicked up her leg, making her miniskirt fluff up and reveal her bareness beneath. Hera placed her hands upon the bra cups and stroked the Alliance symbol molded onto them, moaning playfully as she thrust her chest upwards and puckered her lips for Rotta.

"Ooh, master…" Hera cooed as she slowly spun and stumbled a little. "…your slave cannot dance well. You may have to punish her."

"Here, let me help you, Kahnkee." Rotta said as he tugged Hera's chains, making her run towards him. "I will teach you how to dance for a Hutt."

He placed his left hand on Hera's right hip while one hand held her chain, gently tugging as his girlfriend danced before him in her very, very revealing slave bikini. Rotta guided her and gently stroked her exposed midriff, making her shiver at his cold skin as she stood over a metal grate with a strange scent wafting up from within it.

"Master, what is that?" Hera asked as she danced with her boyfriend, looking concerned.

"My compost pit." Rotta said as he stoked Hera's chin, looking into her eyes. "Where all the vegetable matter and inedible bits of food are decomposed to feed the mushrooms around the swamp. All of Daluuj is a system, one which I must feed."

Hera sighed in relief as she spun around, realizing the smell was from rotting vegetables. She pressed her body against Rotta and nuzzled him gently, kissing his chins and snuggling into him. As Hera did this, she got an idea to…spice things up a bit. She licked her lips and tossed back her lekku, smiling seductively.

"Can you do the slave's embrace, master?" Hera asked, looking up into his eyes.

"If that is what you desire." Rotta whispered, kissing Hera gently and stroking the webbed bra she wore. "Please tell me if you don't like it."

"Of course, my master." Hera said as she felt her chains being tugged into Rotta's sticky bulk.

She ran to avoid being pulled over, pressing her scantily-clad body against his. Rotta gulped as she pressed herself further into his sticky skin. Hera's face, breasts, arms, midriff, crotch and legs were pressed into his cold flesh, making her shudder as he gently reached for the straps of her bra. Rotta kissed the Alliance symbols on the bra cups and gently unstrapped it, exposing her firm breasts and kissing them. Hera moaned and threw her head back as her firm breasts were pressed into her 'master's' cold skin, making her nipples harden from the cold and her own arousal.

"Ooh, this feels nice, master." Hera whispered as she gently rubbed his belly, which was slowly rippling and molding to form a familiar shape as his hands touched her shaved vulva underneath her skirt. "Now…I think it's time to mark your slave as your property."

Rotta gulped as a set of male genitalia formed underneath his belly, hardening at the sight of Hera's bare breasts as he gently fingered her vulva.

"So…that's how it…works…" Hera moaned, licking her lips at the sight of Rotta's manhood. "…it's so big, master…"

He then undid her skirt and dropped it onto the ground, making her gasp as he drank in the sight of Hera's body. She was naked now, and just as powerful and defiant as he loved her being. Even pretending to be a slave, she was a powerful woman and Rotta loved her for it.

"Then it's time we adjourn to the bed, my pet." Rotta rumbled as he picked up his girlfriend in his arms and slithered onto the enormous bed in his room. "You have aroused your master."

Hera moaned as Rotta held her in his arms and kissed her gently, his gigantic manhood hardening at the sight of his girlfriend's lovely body, at the thought of her powerful personality, her strength of will…he lay Hera on the bed and gently kissed and caressed her naked body, making her lekku squirm appreciatively. Rotta kissed her lips over and over, moving down to her neck and chest before kissing her midriff. He then moved down further, making her moan and buck up and down as he kissed her pussy lips. Hera gasped as the lightning outside crashed and lit up the room, spreading her legs and allowing her boyfriend to hold her gently. She loved the way Rotta made love, loved his gentle touch, the cold clamminess of his hands, the way he whispered in her ears…she moaned and gasped in slight pain, making Rotta pause.

"Baby, are you okay?" he whispered, holding her close.

Hera nodded, taking a deep breath as she spread her legs farther apart.

"Its fine, I'm just not used to anything this big." Hera gasped as she squatted on his penis and ground into him with all her might. "God, it's as thick around as my bicep…"

Rotta gently rocked back and forth for over hours, stroking his girlfriend's lekku gently. Hera moaned and kissed him over and over again, the white tattoos on her lekku shining in the dim light as Rotta thrust into her back and forth, side to side and at different angles. She threw her head back and moaned as she squeezed her legs closer together, making Rotta gulp and thrust deeper and deeper into her body. The thunder and pouring rain outside made her gasp as the crashing sound reminded her of bombs going off in battles she had fought in years past. Rotta noticed her discomfort and placed a hand over her ears, making her focus purely on their lovemaking.

"Thank you…my sweet Hutt." Hera whispered as she ground against him over and over, making her insides churn like a cauldron. "Oh god, I'm close now, close to coming…!"

She threw her head back and moaned, exploding in orgasm as Rotta held her gently. His cold hands held her sensitive skin and gently eased her into a more relaxed position, pulling her off of his giant cock and holding her in his hand, her legs draping off of his palm as if his hand was a seat.

"That was…amazing!" Hera gasped, leaning against his huge fingers like a backrest. "Thank you."

"No problem, babe." Rotta whispered as he kissed her.

"Wait a minute." Hera said, wiping sweat off of her brow and taking careful note of Rotta's still-erect member. "You never came?"

"No, it's…difficult for Hutts to have an orgasm." Rotta said, blushing hotly.

"And why is that?" Hera asked, rubbing her sweaty lekku.

"It takes…on average…6 hours to…have an orgasm." Rotta said, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Oh baby, you don't have to be embarrassed." Hera said, panting as she stood upright, grasping his huge rod in her hands. "Come here. I won't let you go unsated."

"You don't have to do this-" Rotta said just as Hera pressed a hand to his mouth.

"But I want to." Hera said as she took his member in her hands. "And it feels like you want it, too."

She giggled as Rotta smiled back, gently rubbing her naked body with his enormous hands. He felt his testicles swelling as his girlfriend touched him in such amazing ways…he felt so lucky to have Hera, a girl who cared about him and he would care for in return. One who was unashamed of her sexuality and open about her sexual needs. Rotta was so proud of her.

"Still not enough, baby." Hera said as she opened her mouth wide, mouthing over the member as thick around as her wrist. "I want you to deepthroat me."

Rotta looked at her in concern, but gently thrust towards her open mouth, plunging himself into her mouth. Hera encouraged him to plunge deeper into her throat until she almost choked, then suckled tightly around his huge cock, stroking his testicles. Rotta gently stroked her lekku, which squirmed and wrapped around his hands as he touched her gently. He was close to coming, and her wanted to warn her, but her closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure as Hera moaned louder and louder, devouring him for over an hour like it was her last meal. Outside, the thunder and lightning crashed and boomed, echoing the fireworks in Rotta's mind as his member grew to its absolute hardest. Hera then pulled off with a loud POP, wiping some juices off of her lips and gazing down at the huge member.

"God, you've got stamina." Hera said as she kissed him again and again, making him shudder and smile as he grasped her naked body in his hands.

"Not for much longer." Rotta said as he shivered, his body trembling in utter arousal and love for the woman who was so compassionate, so loving that she would do all this for him. "God, you're amazing, babe."

"And…that makes five hours and 55 minutes." Said Hera, looking at the chronometer on the bedside table. "Almost there, baby."

"You were timing me?" Rotta asked, smirking.

"Call it force of habit." Hera said as she tossed her lekku over her shoulder. "I used to do this all the time. Now, time for a position that is sure to make you explode…"

She got down on her hands and knees, wiggling her naked body before Rotta as he stroked her tattooed lekku. Hera gasped as she felt Rotta plunge deep into her anal tunnel, his huge, ribbed cock sliding deeper and deeper into her body until his testicles touched her hips. She moaned in pain and pleasure as Rotta gently touched her shoulders with his hands.

"Spank me." Hera demanded as she gasped at his manhood reaching the absolute deepest point of her anus. "Spank me hard, baby. I'm all yours."

Rotta slapped her ass with his huge hands, making Hera moan as her lekku twitched and wriggled. She felt her own cum dripping down her legs as Rotta's titanic cock thrust in and out over and over, making her feel unwholesomely horny as his testicles beat against her legs like a pair of pendulums. He trembled as he felt the tingling sensations building up in his body, the stirring of his juices inside of his body. Rotta couldn't hold on much longer.

"Hera, I'm going to-" Rotta started before Hera reached up and placed a hand over his huge lips.

"Go ahead baby. I can take it." Hera gasped as she felt him thrusting inside of her. "Fuck me hard, and fuck me now!"

"Such naughty language from such a pretty mouth." Rotta teased as he fingered Hera's pussy, making her moan non-stop as he thrust in and out over and over and over. "Then here I come, hold on tight…!"

Rotta exploded inside of Hera with the force of a fire hose, filling her sphincter with his thick, creamy juices. Hera exploded again in a triple orgasm, achieving her 57th orgasm tonight as she screamed out loud, her lekku writhing in absolute pleasure. Rotta pulled out and held her as he exploded all over her naked body, coating her in his cum as he gasped and quickly held her out of the torrent of cum.

"Oh god, sorry about this, baby." He said as he scooped Hera up in his arms, holding his naked, cum-coated girlfriend in his arms.

"It's okay, I…knew what…I was getting…into tonight." Hera said, hugging him close. "That was…that was beyond amazing, baby."

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly as Rotta held her close.

"Look at that, you got me all dirty." Hera said with a giggle as she hugged Rotta and kissed her chins.

"Then I guess I'd better draw you a bath, my love." Rotta whispered as he suddenly swept Hera's feet out from under her, catching her in his huge hands as she giggled out loud in joyful ecstasy. "How hot would you like it?"

"Whatever you want…master." Hera said with a purr as Rotta took her into the enormous bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

The bath was a Jacuzzi-style basin built into the floor itself, carved out of polished crystal from the caves on Daluuj. A series of pipes, including a showerhead, were built into the wall, next to it. The water steamed as Rotta filled the tub, slowly filling the tub as he held out his hand for Hera.

"Milady." He said as he motioned for Hera to go first.

"Why, thank you. What a gentleman." Hera said, kissing Rotta as she slowly stepped into the steaming-hot water.

"Got to get all that energy down somehow." Rotta said as he noted Hera's more relaxed expression once she was submerged in the hot, bubbling water.

Hera leaned into Rotta, her lekku trembling as they touched the hot liquid. She kissed him gently as they both lay there, naked and free, their bodies sated as their hormones raged out of control.

"May I scrub you?" Rotta asked as he picked up a large sea sponge and some soap.

"Only if I scrub you too." Hera whispered as she kissed Rotta and picked up another sponge.

"Of course, my love." Rotta whispered as he squeezed soap into his sponge, doing the same for Hera.

The two naked lovers continued scrubbing each other, not bothering with any shampoo since neither had hair on their scalps. The soap bubbled and bubbled, their skin shining in the dim light as a familiar beeping sound was heard.

"Chopper! What is it, cutie?" Hera asked, rubbing the droid's domed head.

The astromech whistled and beeped, a look of concern in his optics.

"Don't worry, we're fine." Hera said as she petted his head. "Right, baby?"

"She's going to be fine, don't be nervous." Rotta said as he rubbed the droid's side. "But…could you give us a little privacy?"

Chopper beeped a reply and wheeled away, disappearing into the home once more. Hera snuggled into Rotta and scrubbed his skin folds, making him tremble as she cleaned her boyfriend with her small hands. Rotta then picked her up and let her sit on his huge hand, gazing into her eyes with his own hypnotic stare. Hera felt herself getting tingly as he scrubbed her body with a sponge and scrubbed her hairless scalp and lekku with special soaps.

"Ooh, a little lower please." Hera gasped as Rotta scrubbed her back.

She then grasped his tail and scrubbed it with a large pair of sponges, making it twitch as he shivered from the touch. Hera kissed his frigid skin and rubbed him all over, her nudity allowing her to soap up her breasts and scrub him with her firm chest as if her breasts were a third sponge. Suddenly, Rotta scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, making her giggle in a high-pitched tone as he held her bottom like the galaxy's comfiest seat.

"Ooh, you're so cold, baby." Hera said as she felt her womanhood grow frigid from the cold-blooded hand touching it. "It feels so nice on my skin. Kiss me again."

Rotta kissed her again, turning on the showerhead and rinsing off her body as he held her tightly. Hera moaned as she leaned into her Hutt boyfriend and closed her lovely eyes, kissing him full on the lips. The steaming water, Rotta's frigid skin, and his tactile hands on her naked body were so amazing. Hera moaned as she felt her sexual energy dying down from the nice, hot bath contrasted by Rotta's cold skin. The two lovers scrubbed each other down for at least twenty minutes, cleaning every inch of each other's bodies before they exited the tub arm in arm and dried off.

"Thank you…for such a wonderful night, baby." Hera said as she kissed him before starting to brush her teeth in the nude.

"No problem." Rotta said as he kissed her bare back. "Hurry back to bed, baby. I'll miss you."

Hera giggled and continued brushing, closing her eyes in memory of the amazing night they had shared. She finished up and exited the bathroom to enter Rotta's huge bed, upon which the Hutt occupied most of the space. Rotta fell asleep almost instantly, his huge eyes closing and filling his mind with the final thing he had seen that night: his girlfriend's naked form standing over him like a warrior goddess. Hera snuggled into her boyfriend's arms as Chopper wheeled up to her and nuzzled her lekku with his dome, making the sensitive tails twitch.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Hera whispered as she kissed the droid's dome. "Good night, Chopper."

Chopper beeped a happy reply, wheeling over to the corner and plugging into a recharging station. The thunder and lightning outside calmed Hera as she fell asleep with Rotta, shamelessly naked and worn-out from a night of rough, wild and amazing sex, their bodies relieved of tension as they settled in for a wonderful sleep. Hera snuggled into the coils of his tail, his cold skin calming her as she drifted off to a peaceful night's rest.

"Goodnight, Rotta." She whispered, stroking the newly-cleaned folds of his skin.

"Goodnight, Hera." Rotta whispered before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

The two lovers lay naked on the bed, Hera nestled in the hollow of his tail like a lovely pearl in a seashell. Outside, the thunder and lightning sounded, easing them both to sleep. Chopper watched over them, ever-vigilant in his duties. Their third date had ended in a way many couples' third dates ended, a night of lovemaking with no shame and no guilt in doing what comes naturally. And tomorrow, the morning after would bring a beginning to a new life for both of them. The droid deactivated himself to conserve battery while recharging and drifted to 'sleep', keeping in mind an image of the Hutt and the Twi'lek who were both sated in lust and deeply in love. It was an image no one would have thought possible. It was the result of and testament to, the love present on their third date.

**The end.**

**Thanks to my wife Sarah for suggesting Hera getting a role in the story. I've never seen Rebels before, and I should probably see some of it soon, since I've heard it's not half bad. Please review! **


End file.
